


Jealousy

by stardustginger



Series: Marcus Lopez Arguello Imagines [1]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Jealous Marcus Lopez Arguello headcanons





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open on my Tumblr account @stardustginger! Please read my request rules first though.  
> Warnings: fighting

• marcus likes to think that it’s protectiveness, not jealousy  
• but as much as likes to hide it, he’s deeply insecure  
• especially when it comes to the rich legacy kids  
• the ones with connections and a set future, who he knows will never have to worry about money, or anything of the sort  
• because all he wants is to be able to take care of you and his biggest fear in the world is that he won’t be able to do that because of his circumstances  
• so, while he trusts you more than anyone else on the planet, it can still be so hard for him to not let his insecurities take over sometimes  
• normally it’s only when someone is blatantly flirting with you even though he’s right there  
• he gets defensive almost immediately  
• marcus starts to puff out his chest and always crosses his arms  
• he wants to look as big and intimidating as possible  
• which you of course notice real quick and always try to defuse the situation  
• he greatly appreciates how you immediately try to politely turn the other guy or girl down and how you always try to touch him in some way, as this is his instinct as well  
• he tries to keep an arm around your waist  
• or hug you from behind, laying his head on your shoulder and staring the other person down  
• it hardly ever gets physical  
• since you’re so quick to shut it down  
• and because he knows that you don’t particularly like when he gets in fights over you  
• you love him so much, so you don’t see why he should ever feel the need to get hurt over you  
• but when it does, marcus’s main priority is to distance you from it  
• he knows that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself in a fight, but he just can’t stand the idea of you getting hurt, ever  
• the fights don’t normally last long though, as the monks are generally pretty quick to break up fights between students  
• once they do, you always take marcus back to his room and clean him up  
• you reassure him that he has nothing to ever worry about with you  
• and he always apologizes for making you scared for him  
• no matter what, you two always end up back in his room when he’s jealous  
• you both cuddle up on his small bed and just talk  
• mostly about your future together  
• it reassures him that there is a future for you two  
• that you love him and want to be with him  
• because of course you do, he’s your marcus


End file.
